kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 166: Traitor
Traitor (裏切り者, Uragirimono) is the 166th chapter of the Kekkaishi Manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe. Summary In darkness, a bird lies in water, and is awakened by ripples in the water. The bird turns into Lord Tan'yuu, who notes that the land has started to stabilise. Flowers begin to spring up around him, and his servants emerge from them, overjoyed to see him safe. At Karasumori, Yoshimori explains to Tokine, Hakubi, and Madarao that the shrine, which was originally one but split into two, became unstable, but that Masamori united the shrines and stabilized it again. Yoshimori excitedly notes that fixing dimensions is part of a Kekkaishi's power, which must mean he can do it as well, though Tokine seems doubtful. Yoshimori wonders why Masamori lied about being recovered so quickly when he was obviously still wounded, causing Tokine to smile. Yoshimori wonders if the Shinyuuchi will be okay, since it was a nice place, apparently unaware that he has drawn a doodle of Tan'yuu in the dirt, which makes Tokine laugh. Tokine says everything will be fine, and inwardly notes she has never heard Yoshimori talk about his brother like this, and wonders if they're getting along now. Yomi Kasuga meets Masamori at a sweet shop, and finds him eating a parfait. Yomi wonders if he's lost weight, or if he's tired. Masamori asks if she's worried about him, which she immediately denies. Masamori says until now, he has only given her independent jobs, but that he needs her to start doing jobs for the sake of the entire Shadow Organization. The work will be more difficult and dangerous now, so there may be a need to completely restructure the Night Troop. Kei Sazanami, leader of the Night Troop's Intelligence Unit, returns to Night Troop Headquarters after a long journey, and is greeted warmly by everyone, especially the children, who crowd around him. Makio comes out to greet him, and the kids invite Sazanami to play with them, but he claims to be tired and says he'll play later. Instead, the kids demand presents, so he gives them a new ball from his pack. For his older comrades, he has brought adult DVDs. Miki Hatori also welcomes Sazanami, and tells him that Masamori will return later that day. Afterward, Sen Kagemiya excitedly welcomes Sazanami home. Yomi is surprised that Masamori recalled Sazanami, and Masamori says her own position will be changing as well. Yomi notes that thanks to Masamori leaving Sazanami unchecked, Kokuboro was able to take advantage of them, and that Masamori can't deny that his friends died for him in the past. She wonders why Masamori would decide to settle things with a traitor after all this time, but Masamori doesn't give her a straight answer. Sazanami asks how Sen's training has been going, and Sen assures him that he's been practicing. Sazami decides that it's time for them to train together. Characters (in order of appearance) *Lord Tan'yuu *Yoshimori Sumimura *Hakubi *Madarao *Tokine Yukimura *Yomi Kasuga *Kei Sazanami *Todoroki *Takemitsu *Misao *Akira *Makio *Miki Hatori *Sen Kagemiya *Shu Akitsu Navigation Category:Manga Chapters